


Где-то в городе Лидо

by medichka_shani



Series: Рабонский цикл [19]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Галатея/Дитрих, постканон, обе выжили и таки встретились, чтобы выпить." </p><p> </p><p>В рамках "Дня св. Рукоблуда" на клейморо-однострочниках</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то в городе Лидо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilana_Toss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/gifts).



Бутыль крутанулась и указала на Галатею.  
Дитрих почувствовала, что краснеет, нахмурилась, встала, зачем-то одернув край робы. Глядя в одну точку перед собой, она промаршировала вокруг стола, наклонилась и поцеловала Галатею в кончик носа.  
– Опачки! – воскликнул какой-то пузатый хрыч с морковкой. – Доброе начало!  
Галатея качнулась назад на своем стуле и немного насмешливо присоединилась к поздравлениям.  
Дитрих зачем-то опять одернула форму и так же строго промаршировала обратно: трактир слегка колыхался. Это раздражало, как и манера Галатеи закладывать в платье ногу на ногу. Как можно одним жестом превратить соревнование в бордель? Рухнула на табурет и обмахнулась несвежей трактирной тряпкой – становилось все жарче.  
– Мой черед, – сказала Галатея, пошарила по столу и, найдя бутылку, резко запустила ее вертеться.  
Дитрих еще раз торопливо приложилась к своей кружке: горлышко указывало прямо на нее.  
– Следопыт Дитрих, – певуче произнесла Галатея. Затем, тяжело опершись на стол, перегнулась через него, мазнув длинными волосами по пивной луже, хлебным крошкам и жирной куриной коже, и сильно прижалась губами к губам Дитрих.  
Вокруг радостно заулюлюкали. Кто-то ударил в крышку кастрюли, как в гонг.  
Дитрих аж моргнула: рубцы и слепые бельма снова на миг оказались совсем рядом. И сразу же исчезли.  
Поцелуй пах копченой курятиной и пивом.  
– Пьем! – скомандовала Галатея, выпрямляясь. И, подняв полную кружку, принялась пить долгими ровными глотками.  
– Осмелюсь вопросить, – над плечом Дитрих замаячила некая харя. – Это как же слепая-то видит-то? Отчего же она не обознается?  
"От того, что всегда жулит", – с пьяной мрачностью подумала Дитрих. А вслух сказала:  
– Оттого, что мы с ней вдвоем играем, дурак. Тут не обознаешься.  
Галатея хмыкнула в свою кружку. Утерла губы и спросила:  
– Пьешь, следопыт Дитрих? Или жульничаешь?  
– Пью!  
И Дитрих, осерчав сразу на всё: на душный трактир, горькое пиво с комочками, пьяных мужиков, пожирающих их с Галатеей жадными глазами, сделала глоток, как ее когда-то учил дед: так, чтобы пиво само текло в глотку, желудок тяжелел, а позывов не было.  
"Все ждут, что мы насвинячимся, – сердито думала она. – И подеремся, на потеху толпе. Или разденемся и спляшем на столе. А завтра проснемся голые в каком-нибудь сене... Дудки."  
Она вертанула бутылку.  
Зеваки разочарованно застонали: горлышко смотрело на саму Дитрих.  
– Промазала? – спросила Галатея, покачнувшись. И, резко подавшись вперед, сочно чмокнула Дитрих еще раз.  
– Моя же снова очередь, я долж...  
Галатея не дала ей договорить. Качнувшись на каблуках, она перехватила Дитрих за металлические щитки на груди, а свободной рукой еще раз крутанула бутыль. И впечатала такой поцелуй – Дитрих едва не задохнулась.  
– Ах ты!  
– Пьем, – шепнула ей в губы Галатея.  
Так оно всё и шло с начала вечера: трактирщик не смел возражать "белым ведьмам" с мечами, натащил столько кувшинов, сколько сказали, еще и бутылку вина от себя добавил – самого дрянного. Дитрих хотела вернуть – монахиня не позволила. С неясной улыбкой вылила бутылку в камин и сказала: "Кутить так кутить".  
– Ладно. Дай кружку, налью, – попросила Дитрих. А когда Галатея протянула в ее сторону руку, рванула ее на себя. И залепила "святоше" поцелуй – будто пощечину.  
Галатея шатнулась назад и с размаху села на стул. Потрогала губу:  
– За что?  
Дитрих взялась за рукоять клеймора и с размаху вогнала его в доски пола, разом оборвав шквал свиста и гогота.  
– За всё, – угрюмо сказала она. – За самоуверенность. За все твои дурацкие самоубийственные планы. За мальчиков и девочек из Рабоны. За глаза. За...  
Галатея очутилась рядом так быстро, словно бы их не разделял стол, нависла над Дитрих. Та только моргнула, прикидывая, не шагнуть ли назад. Но из чистого упрямства не стала.  
Лицо Галатеи было рядом – криво обрезанная челка, старые шрамы поперек век и глазниц, бельма.  
– И за то, что сейчас мы целуем не тех, кого хотели бы? – шепотом закончила Галатея.  
Они стояли совсем рядом.  
Дитрих наклонилась, подобрала укатившуюся кружку и бережно соединила на ней руки Галатеи. Наполнила ее пивом.  
– За Анастасию...  
– За Мирию...  
– За всех убитых и выживших...  
– Пьем.


End file.
